


strike the match, play it loud

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cockblock Zayn, Jealous Louis, M/M, Oblivious Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is jealous. Liam is oblivious. Zayn is a terrible cockblock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strike the match, play it loud

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on tumblr asked me about a fic about Zayn accidentally cockblocking Lilo with jealous Louis and Liam being unaware. This happened. Very quickly. A huge, huge thanks to [heliotropelied](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/profile) for the super quick beta, any remaining mistakes are all mine <333

Liam rubs his hand over Zayn's back as Zayn retches into the toilet bowl again. They're in Zayn's hotel room where they've been for the past hour since Zayn texted Liam that he was dying with a sad face emoji that had sent Liam racing across the hall. Zayn's been throwing up for a good 40 minutes now and he looks more exhausted than usual.

"Get it all out," Liam murmurs in what he hopes is his most soothing voice. He's a bit shit at playing nurse but he's the only one here and Zayn's body is shaking where he's trying to hold himself up so the least Liam can do is help hold him up. "You'll feel better when it's all come up."

Zayn lets out a low, shuddering moan but he's stopped throwing up for long enough that Liam can hand him a glass of water to rinse out his mouth. He continues to rub Zayn's back and helps Zayn up onto his feet.

"Let's get you to bed, yeah?" Liam says, keeping his voice soft and low. Zayn nods weakly and lets Liam pull him towards the unmade bed. Liam helps him into bed and tugs the covers up, pausing when Zayn makes a grab for him.

"Stay with me," Zayn mumbles. His eyes are already shut and his breathing is evening out, but Liam climbs onto the bed anyway not bothering to get under the covers. Zayn cuddles up next to him, snuffling as he buries his head into Liam's lap and all but purrs when Liam's hand rests on his head and he idly strokes Zayn's hair.

Zayn's almost asleep when Liam's phone goes off in his pocket. Cursing under his breath, Liam shifts so he can fish his phone out and answers, keeping his voice hushed. "Hey Lou."

"Payno, where are you?" Louis yells down the phone, making Liam wince. "Wanna come play GTA? I've got snacks, Liam. Get over here."

"I can't," Liam groans quietly, his gaze dropping to where Zayn's asleep on him. "Zayn's ill, he's been throwing up for ages. I said I'd stay with him."

"Oh," Louis says and there's nothing but silence for a moment. "Do you want me to come over and help you look after him?"

"No, it's alright," Liam says. "I don't mind looking after him, and there's no point both of us missing out on the fun. Why don't you call Harry or Niall? They're both around here somewhere."

"Yeah, okay," Louis says, but he doesn't sound all that enthusiastic. Liam frowns, feeling horribly guilty. "Tell Zayn I hope he feels better. Is he gonna be alright for tomorrow's show?"

"I hope so," Liam murmurs. "I really hope so. We're screwed if he's not. None of us can hit those notes."

"We'll work it out if we need to," Louis says and as usual, Liam believes him. "Just make sure you look after him, yeah? I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, see you later Lou," Liam says. "Sorry."

When he hangs up, he settles back more comfortably against the headboard and pulls up Candy Crush to entertain him while Zayn snores gently next to him.

*

Zayn does get better in time for the concert, to everyone's relief. Liam keeps an eye on him though, never straying too far in case Zayn feels dizzy or needs his help. Every time he turns around though, Louis' there next to him, his hands reaching out to grab at Liam's hat or aiming for one of his nipples. Liam loves playing with Louis, it's one of his very favourite things to do, and any other night he'd be off the scale delighted to have all of Louis' attention.

But Zayn needs him and Louis' being a bit of a dick, if Liam's being honest. Liam grins his way through it though, dancing away from Louis with the ease of years of practice and slinging his arm around Zayn and giving him a gentle squeeze that earns him a grateful look. Louis is far too distracting and Liam can't be distracted tonight.

And if he catches Louis glaring at him a few times when he looks back, then that's not his problem. Zayn needs him tonight so he's being responsible and if that means he can't play with Louis for one bloody night, then Louis just needs to grow up and deal with it.

About half way through the concert, Louis stops coming near him. Liam sees him over his shoulder or out of the corner of his eye and he's attached himself to Niall. They're giggling their way through songs and chasing each other down the walkway. Liam can't help the pang of jealousy he feels when Louis throws his head back and laughs at something Niall's said.

He turns back to Zayn and nudges his hip gently. "Alright, mate?" he asks for what feels like the thousandth time tonight.

"Yeah, think I'll be alright now," Zayn says, leaning into him slightly. Liam braces himself and takes a little of Zayn's weight as he throws his arm around Zayn's hips. "Thanks, babe. You've been brilliant."

Liam shrugs but he lets his eyes crinkle as Zayn grins at him. It's still a little weak, but he looks so much better than yesterday. He's still smiling when he turns around and sees Niall slapping his good knee, bent over with laughter as Louis looks smug next to him, staring out into the crowd.

Liam's smile slips a little before it's his turn to sing and he fixes his smile back in place as he steps away from Zayn and lifts his microphone. It's fine, he tells himself. He can mess around with Louis tomorrow when Zayn's feeling better and Louis' gotten over his sulk.

When they stumble offstage and Harry slips his arm around Zayn, Liam looks around for Louis, fully prepared to make it up to him and let Louis be awful for the next few hours and maybe hole up in Louis' room by themselves for a bit.

Except Louis' nowhere to be found and Liam finds himself having dinner with Harry and Zayn, staring at his phone and wondering how badly he's fucked up this time.

*

Louis doesn't appear until midday the day after the concert looking bleary-eyed and all contrasted with the sharp angles of his face and the softness of his hair, unstyled and flat against his head. He hasn't bothered to dress or shower, still in his joggers and a comfortable, worn Avengers t-shirt that Liam knows is his favourite. Liam pauses where he's sat in the suite they've taken over to hang out in. He's the only one in there, as Harry and Niall have snuck out to go shopping and Zayn's been on the phone to his mum for over an hour, trying to convince her that he's not dying and he's perfectly fine now. Since his own mum is a million times worse and definitely right at the end of the scale of worrying mums, he can sympathise.

"Hey," Louis mumbles, lifting his hand to rub against his left eye and yawning. "The others not around?"

Liam prickles slightly, still feeling a bit off-kilter from Louis snubbing him last night even though he knows he kind of did it first. But he softens and attempts a bright smile that makes Louis blink at him owlishly. "Just me, I'm afraid. Is that alright?"

"Course it is," Louis says with a frown, and he stumbles forward, falling into Liam's side and wrapping his arms around Liam's waist. Relieved, Liam cuddles him back, laughing when Louis buries his face into Liam's neck and pretends to bite him but Liam doesn't pull away. "Zayn feeling better?"

"Yeah, reckon he's good as new now," Liam says. "He's trying to convince his mum that she doesn't need to fly over to check his temperature."

Louis laughs at that, the heat of Louis' breath against his skin making Liam shiver and he tugs Louis a little closer.

"Sorry about last night, mate," Liam says quietly. He feels Louis fidget beside him but he keeps his hold on Louis firm so he can't wiggle away. It's his most effective technique when dealing with Louis. "I just wanted to make sure Zayn didn't keel over."

He winces as Louis pinches his side, but he doesn't move away.

"You can make it up to me," Louis says magnanimously, lifting his head to grin up at Liam. His eyes are clear now, sharp as they settle on Liam. "I will accept servitude and your full, undivided attention for the next 24 hours as an apology."

"I dunno about servitude but I can order some lunch," Liam suggests. Louis grins at him like Liam's being wonderful and it makes him want to bask in Louis' attention forever. "Bacon sarnie?"

"Brown sauce," Louis says, as if Liam doesn't know exactly how Louis likes his favourite sandwich. "And tea. Lots of tea."

"I'll order two pots," Liam promises as he leans over to grab the phone and dial for room service. It takes a while to order because Louis keeps adding more things to the order, yelling over Liam and crawling over him in an attempt to grab the phone himself. Liam holds him off and completes the order, placing the phone back in its cradle. He realises that Louis' all but sprawled in his lap, legs swung over one of Liam's and swinging idly between his thighs and an arm flung carelessly over Liam's shoulders as he rests his head against Liam's shoulder.

It's more comfortable than it should be, Liam thinks.

"Twenty minutes," Liam tells him, letting his hand settle on Louis' knee because it's the obvious place to settle. "You wanna watch telly?"

"Yeah okay," Louis tells him, not sounding all that bothered. He seems to be more interested in poking at Liam's hand so Liam lets him and reaches for the remote with his free hand, settling back against the sofa as he finds an episode of the Kardashians. "You have the worst taste in telly, mate," Louis mutters, not bothering to lift his head as he traces a pattern onto the back of Liam's hand. It's distracting and soothing all at once.

"As if you don't love it," Liam teases him. He's caught Louis watching it more than once, no matter how much Louis sniffs at the programme and pretends like he doesn't know exactly why Scott and Kourtney are arguing this week. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It'll just be our little secret."

Louis' finger pauses on its journey across Liam's hand and he glances over to find Louis giving him an inscrutable look. "What?" Liam asks, confused.

"Nothing," Louis says quickly, and he ducks his head as his finger starts to move again, tickling lightly over Liam's warm skin. "Our little secret. Yeah."

Liam gives him a little nudge with his shoulder as Louis settles back against him while they wait for lunch.

"Hey, Liam?" Louis murmurs after a few minutes. Liam knows all of the intonations and inflections of Louis' voice and yet this one is new.

He feels unreasonably nervous.

"Yeah?" he says, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "What's up, Louis?"

"Do you ever, like, think that — " Louis stops abruptly as the door swings open and Zayn strolls in, smothering a yawn as he drops down next to Louis.

"My mum is actually mental," he mutters. "She reckons I need to eat more. She's threatening to send out food because she's not convinced I'm eating right."

"You do eat crap," Louis says cheerfully.

"We all eat crap," Liam counters loyally. He's just as guilty and he hasn't even been working out as much this tour, so he's got no excuse himself. Maybe he'll speak to Paul about improving their diets though, since Zayn's mum probably has a point. He's discovered mums are usually right about such things.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go grab a shower," Louis says a bit abruptly, clambering to his feet and heading for the door.

"Wait, Lou," Liam gets to his feet and hurries after Louis, who's halfway to his room before he turns around, an odd smile twisting at his lips. "What about room service?"

"Zayn probably needs a bacon sarnie more than I do," Louis says with a shrug. Liam just stares at him, even more confused because Louis never shares his bacon sarnies. "I should probably call my mum anyway. She's a worse worrier than Trisha."

"Okay," Liam says, still feeling confused. He's used to it around Louis, but something feels more off about it this time. Like he's back to being 17 again and not understanding whatever joke Louis' laughing at. "What about the tea?"

Louis just looks at him for a moment before he sighs and turns, heading back down the hall. "Ask them to leave it outside my room, yeah? Thanks Liam!" he yells over his shoulder.

Liam stares after him until Louis disappears into his room, leaving Liam alone in the hall until he turns around and heads back into the suite.

"What's up with Louis?" Zayn asks. He looks about as confused as Liam feels, so at least he's not the only one who's noticed Louis acting strangely.

"No idea," Liam says, but he's worried. It's not until much later that he remembers Louis wanted to ask him something and he smacks his forehead with the heel of his hand. Christ, he's being a right dick to Louis lately, it's no wonder he doesn't want to spend time with Liam.

**heyyy mate lets do something funnn tomorrow just the 2 of us????**

It takes fifty agonising minutes for Louis to reply.

**Sounds good mate x**

Liam grins stupidly at his phone and scratches his head, completely unaware that Niall and Zayn are lobbing chips at his head.

*

They end up going to a stadium for a kick about. It's not a photo opportunity so it's only a small, regional stadium, but they're alone for the most part since Paddy and Preston are lounging around somewhere with big cups of coffee and their feet up, Liam reckons. When they'd left, Louis had all but shoved Liam out of the hotel while he was still trying to finish his breakfast, to Liam’s bemusement.

Louis had talked nonstop the entire way to the stadium, his face more animated than Liam’s seen it in a while which he'd assumed was due to Louis' excitement at getting to play football with no photo ops or interviews to do, and no spectators. Liam's side was probably red raw from the amount of pinching Louis had done in the car in his excitement and Liam was feeling guilty enough about brushing Louis off the day before to stop him or deflect his attacks.

"Look at that, Payno," Louis says as they step out onto the pitch. It's wide and empty and all theirs, which Liam assumes is the point Louis' making.

"I'll be in goal, yeah?" Liam asks since that's what they do. Liam's always in goal while Louis aims for him with the football rather than the goal and cackles when he hits his mark.

"No, not this time," Louis says, reaching out to stop Liam with a hand curling around his bicep. Louis' fingers tighten imperceptibly and Liam stills, turning to look at Louis with a curious lift of his eyebrows. "One on one, yeah?"

"Sure," Liam says in surprise. "Reckon you can take me then?"

"Liam, which one of us is a professional footballer?" Louis asks with a sniff.

Liam grins because it's been a while since Louis' gloated over that and even now, he gets a warm feeling in his belly at the puffed out pride that settles over Louis whenever it comes up. Even if he is being a smug dick.

"Only because the Rovers are desperate mate," Liam teases him. Louis barely glances at him with disdain before he jogs onto the pitch and Liam follows him at a slower pace. "That's fear, that is."

"Feeling pretty confident there Liam," Louis says as he drops the ball onto the spot and settles his studded boots over it. "Pride comes before a fall, mate."

Liam takes a swipe at the ball, surprising Louis enough that he gets the ball and he races down the pitch, laughing like a loon as he hears Louis huffing behind him trying to catch up. Liam kicks the ball true and it lands in the open goal followed by Liam's shout of glee, turning to find Louis standing behind him with his hands on his hips and glaring.

"Fucking speedy git," Louis pants. "That's cheating."

"Not my fault I'm faster than you," Liam points out, darting forward to tickle Louis' sides before he jogs back to grab the ball, leaving Louis quietly cursing him. "You'll just have to try and catch me."

As it turns out, while Liam's faster and has a better fitness than Louis, Louis' conditioning is suited to football since it's all the exercise he can force himself to do on tour so after a while, Liam finds himself flagging a little and Louis finally catches him. The score evens out after that and Louis dances in front of Liam, dribbling the ball while Liam eyes him with trepidation.

"Your turn to catch me, Liam," Louis says, his tone pitched low. Liam blinks as Louis' gaze drops down Liam's body and it's almost like he's checking Liam out. "Except I might let you, you know."

"Let me what?" Liam asks, his throat dry as Louis grins wickedly.

"Let you catch me," Louis says before he's racing past Liam and heading for goal. Liam's got no hope of catching him until he realises Louis' slowed down deliberately and his heart starts to race. He finds a little extra energy and goes for a rugby tackle, his arms circling Louis' waist as they tumble to the ground. Liam uses his momentum to flip them so he's the one who lands heavily on his side, Louis' fall cushioned by Liam.

They lie there panting, sprawled out over the penalty spot. Liam starts laughing and Louis soon joins him, pulling and pushing at Liam until he's on his back and Louis' flush against his chest, grinning down at him.

"Caught you," Liam murmurs eventually. He's not sure why, but he reaches up to tuck a stray, errant lock of hair behind Louis' headband, curious when Louis leans into his touch.

"Yeah, you did," Louis says, his breathing still a bit off. "So what are you gonna do with me now you've caught me?"

Liam's breath catches as he stares up at Louis. There's no way Louis meant that the way it sounded, Liam tells himself. Louis' not _flirting_ with him, for Christ's sake. But his breathing won't even out and Louis' sliding his leg between Liam's and oh god.

"Time to go!"

Preston's gruff shout breaks through the bubble surrounding them and Liam jerks back as Louis does the same, rolling off of Liam gracefully and onto his feet. His cheeks are a little flushed as he reaches down to help Liam up, his hand small and firm in Liam's bigger, clumsier one.

They don't hold hands back to the car but Louis does press up against Liam's side as they walk, which makes it difficult to walk but Liam doesn't move away. And in the car, Louis throws his legs over Liam's thigh again, grabbing for his hand again and brushing his thumb over the pad of Liam's palm. Neither of them speak and Liam's heart is still pounding. But he doesn't pull away.

Back at the hotel, Liam, Louis, Preston and Paddy crowd into the elevator and Liam listens to Louis and Preston discussing the Rovers game later that week and their chances, which gets Louis a bit excitable as he puts the Rovers' chances of a win pretty high. Liam thinks they'll draw at best but he's not going to tell Louis that.

Stepping out onto their floor, Paddy and Preston head left while Liam and Louis stand awkwardly in the hallway. When Louis doesn't say anything, Liam bites his bottom lip, face hot and flushed as he keeps his gaze firmly down.

"Wanna uh, come to my room?" he asks. He feels nervous, which is ridiculous because Louis' been walking into his room since the day he and Zayn moved into a separate room in the X Factor house because Louis didn't mind them spreading out and having more room, but he was inherently opposed to boundaries so didn't bother observing any with the boys. But god, he feels nervous now.

"Yeah," Louis says quietly. "Yeah. Let's go to your room."

Liam fumbles with his keycard because his hands are suddenly sweaty and he laughs nervously. In the end, Louis takes the key from him and unlocks the door, stepping into Liam's room and letting Liam follow him in.

The minute the door closes behind them with a loud bang, Louis' pushing him against the wall and Liam falls heavily, his legs feeling a bit wobbly anyway because he doesn't understand this. He doesn't understand why being around Louis is suddenly making his heart race and his belly ache.

"Liam," Louis breathes, inches away from Liam's face as he searches for something in Liam's eyes. They're both breathing heavily and Louis' hands are painfully holding onto his arms. Liam's hands somehow wind up on Louis' hips and he's probably gripping them too tightly but he can't seem to loosen his hold. "Liam?"

Liam drops his gaze to Louis' mouth, his own lips parting helplessly as Louis lets out a groan. "Louis?"

A loud knock at the door has them springing apart again and for some reason Liam feels guilty. Embarrassed at whatever the hell that just was, Liam reaches for the door and tries to pretend that his hands aren't shaking or that he feels unbearably hot.

Zayn's standing there, looking sleepy and tousled. "Hey, what are you guys up to? I'm bored. Harry's out with Cal and Niall won't get out of bed."

"The irony," Liam manages to say. Zayn gives him an odd look but he shrugs and steps into the room. Liam turns and finds Louis by the window, hands shoved in his pockets as he stares at Liam. They're separated by a few feet but Liam can feel the heat of his gaze and he shivers as Louis' eyes narrow.

"How was the football then?" Zayn asks as he climbs onto Liam's bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it as he gets comfortable.

"Pretty good," Liam says, finally forcing his legs to work as he crosses the room and sits on the end of the bed, his eyes never leaving Louis'. He's completely lost and he's never wished Zayn would disappear before but right now, he really fucking wishes that Zayn hadn't knocked on the door and interrupted whatever the hell that was.

God, had he been about to kiss Louis? Was Louis about to kiss him? Or had he read it all wrong?

His head is spinning and all he can focus on is Louis. Who is most definitely not saying a word.

"Yeah?" Zayn murmurs. "You wanna grab some food then? Must be hungry."

"I could eat," Liam says. Louis' staying stubbornly silent for once and Liam wants to bloody scream.

"I think I'm going to rouse young Horan out of bed," Louis says eventually. Liam can feel himself pouting and he turns his face deliberately away. "He's getting lazy. Needs a good kick up the arse."

"Good luck," Zayn says dryly. "He was pretty out of it."

"I have my ways, Zayn," Louis says. Liam watches as Louis crosses the room, passing by him without touching. "See you boys later, yeah?"

Liam watches Louis leave, the door closing quietly behind him and he curses under his breath.

"Everything okay, Liam?" Zayn asks from behind him. He sounds much further away than he is, Liam thinks.

"Louis' acting a bit weird," Liam says slowly, which is hardly fair because he's acting weird too. He just wishes he understood why.

"Louis' always acting a bit weird," Zayn says with a laugh. "It's part of his charm."

Liam wipes his sweaty palms over his joggers and falls back against the bed to stare up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I guess it is."

*

Louis' avoiding him. Liam's well aware of this, but he's not pushing because he's using the space to figure out what's going on between them. He knows Harry keeps staring at him and frowning, and he knows Niall and Louis are spending a lot of time together separate from the rest of them. He also knows Louis and Zayn are just as close as ever since they spend every night for the next week together on the tour bus while he and the others stay in hotels.

It's eight days after their trip to the stadium when Liam finds himself alone with Louis. He's half asleep on the sofa, his legs hanging over the edge as he dozes when the door slams.

He just about has time to blink his eyes open when a weight drops onto him and he lets out a loud huff, his hands coming up automatically and finding themselves grasping Louis' arms.

"Hey," he says in surprise.

"Hi," Louis says back. "You're fit."

Liam blinks. "Uh, thanks. You too."

"No, Liam," Louis says patiently. "You're fit and I want to snog your face."

"You want to snog my face," Liam repeats blankly. His brain seems to have shortcircuited. He's not capable of thought right now.

"Yeah, I do," Louis says. Liam hears the note of nervousness threading through his voice and his heart clenches.

"I wanna snog your face," he says quickly. It's true, he does. God, he really, really does.

Louis' face brightens at that before he schools it into a smug look. Liam's not fooled for a second. "And after I've snogged your face, I'll probably want to touch your dick."

Liam feels like this is some kind of challenge, but not the kind where he and Louis have a series of escalating dares until one of them is being chased by guard dogs in a stadium in the middle of the night or jumping off buildings in only a harness. It's the kind of challenge Louis used to throw at him, back in the old days when they couldn't see eye-to-eye on anything except that they wanted to win the competition. It wasn't until much later that Liam realised Louis was challenging Liam so he could figure him out. Understand the way he ticked, the way he thought, the way he _was_.

"My dick would probably like that a lot," Liam says carefully, so, so desperate to not get this wrong. "And like your dick. I mean, I want to touch it. Like, now if you'll let me."

Louis huffs out a laugh as he lets his body press right down onto Liam and oh. Louis' hard. Which is good, since he's pretty hard himself. "You're utterly ridiculous, Liam. You know that, right? I have no idea why I like you."

"I have no idea either," Liam says honestly. But since Louis _does_ , he reaches up to cup Louis' face with his hands, his thumbs brushing carefully over Louis' stubble-strewn jaw.

"Hey," Louis says. "Shut up. I'm the only one allowed to say that."

"Um, okay," Liam says. "You're pretty ridiculous yourself, Lou."

"Shut up Liam."

Liam shuts up because Louis' lips are hovering over his and Liam's aching to kiss him.

The door slams. Liam doesn't jerk away this time and neither does Louis.

"Get the fuck out, Zayn," Louis says fiercely, his eyes not moving from Liam's. They're caught in a tableau, Louis' hands either side of Liam's head, his knees pressing against Liam's hips. Liam's hands are still on Louis' face and if Louis doesn't kiss him in the next five seconds, he's yanking him down and screw the consequences.

"Uh, okay," Zayn mutters, sounding a bit dazed. "Uh. I'll just go. See Harry. And Niall. Let them know. Things. They should know things."

"Fuck off Zayn," Louis says, and this time he glances up. He's smiling though and god, he's beautiful, Liam thinks.

The door closes and Louis' gaze focuses back on Liam, heated and a bit wild. "Zayn is the world's biggest cockblock."

"Huh?" Liam asks, his eyebrows knitting together as he stares up at Louis in confusion.

"Never mind," Louis says with a grin as he dips his head and pauses millimetres from Liam's lips, eliciting a groan of frustration from him. "Let's go back to talking about touching dicks."

"Less talking," Liam murmurs as he slides a hand around to the back of Louis' head and drags him all the way down. Their lips press together, dry and soft and Liam can't help the whimper he makes because he's kissing Louis. He's kissing Louis and Louis is kissing him back and Louis' half hard and grinding in Liam's lap and Liam thinks he's already seeing bloody fireworks so he's not entirely sure how he's going to cope with dick touching and hopefully mutual orgasms. God, he hopes there's mutual orgasms.

Which then conjures a very clear, distinct image that immediately sears itself onto Liam's brain of Louis, naked and sweaty and so very beautiful, spread out on clean white sheets while Liam fucks into him.

Oh god, Louis is going to laugh at him forever if he comes in his pants just from kissing. He'll laugh and be smug and be so very Louis about it.

Liam thinks it might be worth doing it just for that alone.

He nips at Louis' lower lip and rocks his hips up, dragging a whine from Louis' lips that he swallows with a fierce kiss.

Maybe he's not the only one at danger of coming in his pants.

"Bet I can make you come first," he mumbles against Louis' mouth.

"Bet you can't," Louis says immediately and shoves his hands down Liam's jeans, forcing a rough gasp from him before he huffs out a laugh and goes to work on Louis' much tighter jeans with determination and a competitive glint in his eye.


End file.
